The Raven
Russia |side2 = US remnants |side3 = PsiCorps |side4 = |goal1 = Investigate the forward base that went black Hold off the American rebels until reinforcements arrive Destroy the American rebels |goal2 = Retake the city from the Soviets |goal3 = Observe the battlefield Take control of the city |commanders1 = * Soviet General * Krukov * Reznov |commanders2 = Unknown American commanders |commanders3 = Yuri |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal * Some captured American weaponry |forces2 = Most American arsenal |forces3 = Raven |casual1 = Nearly total |casual2 = Total |casual3 = None |music = Mind Prison (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Operation: The Raven is the first Soviet Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Welcome back, Comrade Commander. It seems you have already settled in nicely as one of our overseers in the new glorious Soviet States of America, just as I suggested. Don't get too comfortable just yet, though, as there is a new assignment for you. Before that, though, it should be stated that the investigations carried out by High Command have gone rather poorly. They suspect that the traitor Yuri may have a hand in all of this, so for now your name has been cleared, even if it took all those long months for this issue to be resolved. However, for some reason the traitor's forces have continued to contribute to the Soviet cause in the fights against rebel forces for the past couple of years, and this makes it complicated to truly expose his more heinous actions. It seems he might want our enemies to think he's still on our side.. With the investigations ongoing, combined with maintaining all the territories that we've conquered during the war, it has been extremely difficult to keep track everything in our dominion, including the motherland itself. Even the Premier himself is starting to suspect that our supremacy won't last for very much longer. For the time being, you must focus on your duties. There have been rumors of a major rebel uprising situated in Stalington. The local commanders in charge of the theater, Krukov and Reznov, have requested your presence in ascertaining the threat. Pay attention to their requests, investigate and neutralize any resistance you come across. Objective 1: Follow the objectives given during the mission. Events Investigating the communications post Krukov informed the General that a communications post went offline several hours ago. With no signal, they could not contact any other Soviet base in the S.S.A. Krukov asked if they could investigate the area (since he was of lower rank) and find out what was going on? The General agreed to this and moved his taskforce, which was near the Pentagon, over to the communications post. One of the bridges leading to the communications post was blown up. The General re-established contact with one of the forward bases just on the other side of the river. As a result, an Engineer was called in to fix the bridge so the task force could start moving again. As they crossed the bridge, they re-established contact with the main base near the White House. Reznov contacted the General and gave him his thanks, saying that he was glad to see him again. He informs him that he had sent several scouts earlier to find out what happened to the communications outpost but they never reported back. Reznov told the General to be on guard as he suspected something was up. Hold the line As the General sent his task force over another bridge, he confirmed Reznov's suspicions: The US rebels had managed to take the communications outpost, cutting the Stalington garrison off from other Soviet forces in the S.S.A As if things couldn't get worse for the General, they soon got warning that an attack was commencing immediately. Their previous intel had been falsified on purpose to lull them into a false sense of security. Reznov and Krukov informed the General that the White House and Pentagon were their main army's HQ in Stalington. If they ever fell, things would be dire for the garrison. As the General started to build up his forces, he was informed that the US rebels had set up a forward base not too far from the White House. He would need to move quickly or they would be overrun. Good news arrived in the form of the Iron Curtain, which the General would use to help support his forces. More bad news arrived to the General: The US rebels had managed to get their Shipyards into the river. He would have to watch the waters as well as the land in order to avoid being surprised by attacks from Aircraft Carriers. The General was then informed that their communications to the nearby naval base had been destroyed. As a result, only several Typhoon Submarines and Seawolf Air/Assault Vessels made it to the battlefield in order to assist. He was then advised to build more Naval Shipyards in the Potomac river in order to assault the rebels naval base. The fight was hard but the General managed to knock out the enemy shipyards, crippling their naval abilities. He couldn't quite rest yet as he had just a few more minutes until the reinforcements arrived. While the attacks from the rebels was strong, it wasn't enough. Reinforcements...? The defense against the American remnants was proven to be successful. No enemy forces managed to breach through their lines and recapture the Pentagon or the White House. However, something wasn't right. As soon as the reinforcements showed up, the General saw a Raven flying over his outpost as he heard a voice inside of his head. Suddenly, he went unconscious after seeing vivid images of Yuri in his mind and noticed there's something wrong with the Iron Curtain Device. Krukov and Reznov tried to contact the General, but couldn't get a response. Aftermath Fearing the worst, the two colonels began to enact a rescue plan to save their comrade-in-arms... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 40000 * The speed of enemy producing units and buildings will be slower. * Additional Dreadnought reinforcement will be sent. * The number of enemy garrison infantry is less than in other difficulties. * The intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. * The number of naval units built by the enemy are the least in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 * Additional Dreadnought reinforcement will be sent. * Enemy will try to capture Tech Hospital. Mental * Starting credits: 25000 * Enemy will try to capture Tech Hospital and Tech Machine Shop. * The units and buildings producing speed of friendly forces will be slower. * Additional enemy commander will join in this battle. * The intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. * The number of naval units built by the enemy are the most numerous in this difficulty. zh:暗鸦 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Soviet missions